The only exception
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Pero querido, tu eres la unica excepción... AU SongFic Dirty Pair


Nada que decir, más que es un Universo Alterno, un fic de mi siempre amada Dirty, la canción usada pertenece a Paramore, recomendable que la escuchen mientras leen (aunque la canción dura menos que la lectura...) y que espero que me hagan feliz con algún considerado review n.n espero que le guste

**

* * *

**

**The only exception**

**~Disty Pair~**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, medianoche. Aún así logró identificar un cuerpo extraño que colgaba del suyo. Sus manos se pasearon por las finas curvas que se le habían ofrecido esa noche. Fuese quin fuese la chica, tenía admitir que no estab mal. Sin embargo, no deseaba su compañía, no esta vez. Tratando de no despertarla, la aartó y se levantó, visiténdose en silencio y abandonando el apartamento, cerrando tras sí la puerta agena. La había deseado el día anterior y ya a la madrugada se había aburrido de ella. Daba lo mismo, solo era una más, una más en el olvido. Se dirigió con una mirada indiferente hacia el ascensor. Dentro de este se miró en el espejo, notando las profundas ojeras que se habían hecho presentes. Tres días sin dormir habían acabado afectándole. Al parecer, ni con todo el sexo del mundo las haría desaparecer. Necesitaba dormir, pero no podía.

Hacía un frío terrible, se ajustó más la casaca y hundió más su rostro en su chalina. Miró impaciente su reloj, diez para las cinco. Se levantó pesadamente de la banca en la que había esperado a que fuese la hora indicada de ir a buscarse algo de comer en el DoveVai**(1)**. Maldijo a quien fuese el dueño de la pequeña cafetería por no abrir antes sus locales, sintiéndose luego como un niño infantil. Aceleró el paso para entrar en calor, disfrutando secretamente del vacío que ofrecían la calles inhóspitas a esas horas de invierno. Y la vez lo odiaba, el vacío que parecía no quererse llenar, que él no quería llenar. No desde _lo sucedido_. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a ver las lágrimas de su padre, la amargura de su madre. Trató de recordar qué era antes de eso, tratando de ver si antes había eso a lo que se llama felicidad. Y volvió a abrir los ojos, volviendo al presente y a la realidad.

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

Se sentía miserable, sin ganas de nada. Le sonreía copquetamente a las chicas que pasaban cerca suyo, guiñándoles a las niñas tontas que soltaban risitas nerviosas al mirarlo admiradas. Rutina universitaria, cosa de todos los días. A veces se preguntaba por qué lo seguía haciendo, solo para luego recordar a qué clase social pertenecía. Claro, a esa, en la que la apariencia vale aún más que en las otras. ¿¡Cómo olvidarlo! Todas esas estupideces que arruinaron su vida. Las apariencias, la necesidad de poder, los compromisos arreglados...

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day I promised  
I'd never sing of lov__e  
If it does not exist_

Ignoró los halagos y cursilerías maldisimulados que se mandaban y la conversación/discusión que traían Atobe y Jiroh sobre su boda. No podía creer que, apenas se independizaran más o menos, ya quisiesen casarse. En su nada humilde opinión, estaban demasiado enamorados, por no decir locos. Suspiró quedadamente, apartándose del grupo, con la excusa de ir a buscar algo de comer. En ese momento se levantó de golpe Taki, diciendo que lo acompañaba, pues también tenía hambre. Gruñó molesto, pues ahora tendría que realmente ir a la cafetería y comer algo. De mal humor se puso en la pequeña fila que había ante la caja. Escuchaba a medias el aburrido monólogo que daba de sí Haginosuke. Estaba mucho más entretenido con la poca longitud que tenía la falda de Midori, extrañándose un poco de que si no sentía frío.

-¡Hey, Gakuto! ¿Qué tal?-, oyó como Taki saludaba a alguien a quien no conocía, por lo que volvió la mirada hacia delante de ellos en la fila, descubriendo a un chico, de aproximadamente diez y ocho años. Observó detenidamente sus profundos ojos azules, su cabello rojo y su sonrisa descarada, pensando que eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan opuestos.

-¡Oi! Bien, muy bien, un poco atolondrado con tanto trabajo en la uni. ¿Tú que tal estás?

-Igual, en época de exámenes...

En ese momento el chico, volteó en su direcció, notando que lo observaba.

-Ah, él es Oshitari Yuushi, estamos juntos en medicina.

-¿Qué tal?

Recitó el típico saludo aburrido que todos usaban cuando conocían a alguien más, pero algo le decía que ese chico no iba a ser uno más.

-Oshitari, él es Gakuto, estudia en la facultad de leyes.

Lo siguió observando, estndo seguro que él no era la clase de persona que elegiría leyes como una carrera a seguir. Lo más probable era que sus padres hubieran intervenido a la hora de elegir.

-¡Mucho gusto, Yuushi!

Como si una corriente eléctrica lo recorriese, su cuerpo entero se tensó. Pocas personas lo llamaban por su nombre, a excepcion de sus fanáticas, aunque dudaba que_ Gakuto_ entrase en esa categoría.

-Mucho gusto...

Fue en ese momento en que realizó que Taki ya no estaba con ellos, que estaban los dos solos en la cafetería.

_But darlin,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Soltó un ronco gemido de puro placer, a la vez que sus manos corrían desesperadas por el pequeño pecho. Trataba de oprimir la necesidad que sentía ante esa extraña persona que se había metido en su vida de manera tan espontánea. Se detuvo por unos segundos, prestando atención a los suaves susurros que le dedicaba el más pequeño. Se hundió ansiosamente en el aroma que desprendía el pequeño y, sobre todo, flexible cuerpo. No sentía eso desde hace... No, la verdad es que era la primera vez que lo experimenteba.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts_

-¿¡Te odio! ¿¡Acaso cree que eres la única persona que ha sufrido! ¡Solo porque tus padres fueron un fracaso como matrimonio no significa que ya conoscas todo lo malo!

_And we've got to find other ways_  
_To make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

-Lo siento Gaku, no lo dije en serio... Es solo que... no sé, ¿me perdonas?

Sus brazos acorralaron al pelicereza contra la pared, tomaron su cuerpecito, armando un fuerte alrededor suyo. –Lo siento-, volvió a susurrar.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I was content  
With loneliness_

Suspiró pesadamente, meciendo a Gakuto como a un niño pequeño entre sus brazos. No estaba acostumbrado a que hubiera alguien a su alrededor todo el tiempo, saltando, gritando, necesitando amor. No, no lo acostumbraba, pero tampoco añoraba el vacío. Había vivido siempre solo, jurándose a sí mismo que se sentía conforme con aquella soledad.

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but..._

_But darlin,  
You, are, the only exception_

Jamás habría arriesgado algo por otra persona, no si no él ganaba algo. Aquella había sido su ideología, en todo, hasta a la hora de mirar el ámbito amoroso. Nada le había valido la pena, no a él. Lo suyo nunca iba máa allá de un revolcón, una noche, nada más que eso. Él prefería mantener distancia, no dejaba que nada se le acercase demasiado, porque aquello podía perjudicarlo. Sin embargo, Gakuto era diferente, lo notó desde el momento en el que le tiró encima el vaso de jugo como respuesta a un comentario demasiado insinuante, lo notó cuando el acróbata ya no abandonaba su mente por nada del mundo. Porque Gakuto era su única excepción...

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't_  
_Let go of what's in front of me here_

Porque no había nadie más como Gakuto, nadie más que mereciera estar en su corazón. Por más que lo había intentado en un principio, no había podido dejarlo ir, no sin antes verificar la razón concreta por la que ese niño de cabellos cerezas. Y una vez que se acercó a dicho niño, fue demasiado tarde para alejarse otra vez. Y no, no podía dejar a Gakuto, no ahora que había realizado que lo amaba.

_And I'm on my way to believing it._  
_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing it._

* * *

(1) El DoveVai es principalmente una heladería, una de mis favoritas, si alguna vez van a Lima (lo cual dudo) se las recomiendo ^^

En fin, les haya gustado o no, ya he decidido que, cuando algún día haya finalizados todos mis otros proyectos (que ni son tantos ¬¬), voi a escribir una continuación para este ^0^ asi que, no teman comentar! x)


End file.
